Sucked In A Teen Titans fanfiction
by GirlWonder29
Summary: Set in the episodes "Calling all Titans" and "Titans Together", the Titans fight their final battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. And if that wasn't enough to worry about, a superhero named Lark from another team called the Challengers and dimension is caught by the Brotherhood!
1. Chapter 1

LARK  
Sari was exhausted.  
Sure, being a superhero must sound exciting and glamorous, but fighting crime really could make a kid tired. First, G-Champ had sabotaged a hockey tournament, Blacknail had sent a squad of robots and a threat their way and oh, WOW! Leavanna had broken out of prison AGAIN.  
After all that, Sara had to try hard not to sink on to the pavement outside of their tower.  
She sat down and started typing on her computer, glancing at her watch. 2:12 P.M. Perfect. Now she could watch some random superhero cartoons. She typed in Teen Titans. Immediately, about 10 billion results showed up.  
She typed in Teen Titans, episode Calling All Titans. Then she started watching as an orange spaceship filled the screen.

ROBIN  
Dick was about to brief them on their mission when he got a weird feeling. It was like someone was watching him...  
He turned in his seat, but he couldn't see anyone. "What?" he muttered to himself.  
"Robin, is everything OK?" Dick decided it was nothing. "Yeah, Starfire, I'm fine."  
He quickly started to discuss his plan. Pressing a button on his console, he began. "The Brotherhood of Evil has been targeting young heroes. There are still others who need to be warned."  
"Haven't we already given these to everyone we know?" Asked Beast Boy, holding up the communicator."Titans East have them. Kole, Gnarrk, Kid Flash, Tramm the fish boy, that Russian dude-"  
"Not programs have been programmed into your pods," Dick continued. "We'll meet back here once they're delivered and fly home together." "Can't we just send them a letter instead?" Beast Boy suggested.  
"If we split up, we can get this done faster." "And the faster we finish, the faster we can go home." Cyborg added.  
"Maybe it's better if we stick together. I've been fighting those guys for most of my life, and I'm telling you, you can never underestimate the Brotherhood of Evil's evilness." Beast Boy said thoughtfully.  
"This is the best way." Dick said. "Robin is correct," agreed Starfire. "I wish to make with the haste so that I can see Silkie." she said, referring to their "pet" mutant moth larva.  
"Let's just get this over with." Raven muttered.  
"Once all the Titans and Honorary Titans across the globe are connected, we'll be ready. If anything goes wrong, I'm just a call away." Dick held up his communicator.  
"Hmmph." went Beast Boy with a reluctant grunt. "Titans, separate!" And the Teen Titans were on their way, unknowing that the Brain and the rest of the Brotherhood of evil had been watching their every move ...


	2. Chapter 2

LARK  
"Wow," said Lark. "They have a giant orange "T-Ship." She got up and started practicing martial arts on a red and black punching bag.  
Little did she know that she wasn't going to be ONLY WATCHING the episode for very long...

ROBIN  
Soon Robin and the four other Teen Titans were on their way to rendezvous when Robin got an SOS.  
A few minutes later, Argent called. "Argent to Titans! I'm surrounded." "We're sending help. Starfire, I want you to go back and help her."  
"Argent, I shall be there as soon as I can." "Just hurry!" Argent replied urgently.  
"If she's in trouble, maybe we should all go and help her!" "No. I just got another SOS. Aqualad's in trouble!" Robin looked at the coordinate screen.  
"Beast Boy, I need you to go to Sector 7. Huh?!" he exclaimed, as he watched the screen. "We've got an SOS in Sector 13. And one in Sector 27!" Robin picked up his communicator.  
"Calling all Titans. Prepare for battle!" Màs and Menos were being attacked in Sector 27 by Johnny Rancid and Cinderblock, Kole and Gnarrk were attacked by Gizmo and Billy Numerus in Sector 13,  
Aqualad and Tramm were being attacked in Sector 7 by Trident and Plasmus, Cyborg was fighting Mammoth as he went to Kole ansd Gnarrk's aid, Raven was fighting Psimon and Kid Wyykyyd,  
Starfire was being challenged by Kitten, Killer Moth and a squadron of mutant moths, Beast Boy was somewhere over the ocean defending against Cardiac...  
Everywhere across the globe, Titans were battling for their lives, as the Brain watched satisfyingly.

LARK  
Lark's gaze never left the screen. "If only I could have helped!" She knew that she could have aided the Titans against their enemies, but the worst was yet to come...

ROBIN  
Robin was fighting Madame Rouge as hard as he could. Her extendable limb stretched out and pinned his arm across the rocky cliff as he dropped a smoke pellet.  
Finding she had lost her grip on him, she swept away the last of the smoke and searched for him. But Robin was already moving. He threw a disk grenade over her head.  
Madame Rouge braced her arms over her face, then realized he had thrown it above her head on purpose. The grenade exploded, sending down a shower of rocks that collapsed on her.  
Robin knew that it wouldn't hold her for very long. Taking out his communicator, he was about to make a call, when Madame Rouge purred, "Your communicator is of no use." She rose out of the rocks.  
"Communicator.." he muttered. "The Brain has been tracking our every move with the communicator I gave to Hot Spot!"  
"Don't you mean the communicator you gave to mee?" said Madame Rouge, as the communicator appeared in her hand.  
Too late. He had been an idiot. Realizing his mistake, his eyes widened. "It's my fault. I'm the one who got us into trouble." "Game over." she said tossing the communicator away and moving towards him.  
"Not yet. I can still warn the others!" He ran. Madame Rouge landed in front of him, shaking her finger at him. He threw three freezing disk grenades at her and a birdarang.  
She dodged the first two easily, but the third disk was punctured by the birdarang and it exploded, freezing her in solid ice. He kicked the ice statue, and it exploded to pieces.  
"Calling all Titans. The Brotherhood of Evil has been listening. I'm breaking off all further communication!" He turned and saw Madame Rouge's body reassembling itself.  
Robin quickly re-wired the communicator to self-destruct as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "Take care of yourselves. You know what to do." he said finally, realizing that this  
may be the last communication message he would ever say. As Madame Rouge grabbed him, he dropped the communicator with a grunt,  
pressing the small red button on the side of the device. It beeped many times, before the screen went dark.  
And that was the last he saw as Madame Rouge's fist hit the back of his head...Then all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

LARK  
Lark watched as she saw Màs, Pantha, Jericho, Herald and Beast Boy were left alone...Still not captured...  
Still in the game...Still a force that could defeat the Brotherhood of Evil once and for all.

ROBIN  
Robin awoke to darkness. His arms were tied tightly by his sides with thick yellow tape-like rope.  
He struggled for a few moments before going limp, thinking. if only he could reach his utility belt, if only he could know for sure that there were still Titans out there who had not gotten captured  
like he feared. "Hello, leetle bird boy," said Madame Rouge, her face emerging from the blackness and grabbing on to the ropes that bound him.  
She pulled him upright and made him walk into the light of a room. He struggled and grunted as she pushed him down on the floor. He could see that this was the headquarters of the Brotherhood of Evil  
judging by the giant skull logo on the wall that was meant to imitate the likeness of the Brain. Turning, he saw a flash-frozen Hot Spot and Wildebeest near him.  
Continuing to struggle, he growled "The Brotherhood of Evil will be defeated!" at Madame Rouge, who was standing behind him.  
"No, Rob-in. It is you who has been de-fea-ted. I have captured the king," said the robotic, emotionless voice of the Brain. One of General Immortus's (who was a member of the Brotherhood of Evil) robotic soldiers dropped an unconscious Speedy, Menos and Aqualad on to the floor.  
Another soldier who stood behind them was carrying an unconscious Argent.  
"Your pawns can-not save you." The Brain said. "You have LOST."

LARK  
"Yeah, well bring it, you fricking medical experiment!" muttered Lark, as the episode was about to end. "Jeez." she wheeled her chair away from the desk. "What was that, Lit-tle Bird Gi-rl?"  
No! Not possible! Lark spun around, her dark eyes wide with shock behind her red domino mask. "Yes," continued the Brain, who was pointed in her direction from the screen. "I kn-ow ex-actly who YOU are."  
"You..You're just a cartoon!" "Tell me, lit-tle gi-rl, if I was just a" cartoon, why would I be talk-ing to you?" "This isn't possible!" "No? Con-trol Fre-ak, br-ing her to me."  
The absurd red-haired villain came into sight and pointed his remote at her from the screen. "Aaah!" screamed Lark, as her room disappeared and she was enveloped in blinding light. Then...she was gone.

ROBIN  
First of all, Robin had planned, fought, captured and been subjected to the Brain's ignominious (which means shameful) lecture.  
But the most shocking? When that girl appeared right into the room in a flash of light from Control Freak's remote.  
All Robin knew was that he heard a girl's voice coming from nowhere talking to the Brain. Then the Brain had ordered Control Freak "to bring her." Control Freak had clicked his remote, and the girl had just APPEARED,  
lying on the cold stone floor, with her eyes closed. She was dressed in a dark red and black T-shirt with a black bird logo on the front, black gloves that extended to her elbow,  
black pants, a red domino mask with small reflective lenses and red shoes/boots with black laces that were laced up just above her ankles.  
She had a black utility belt with red pouches, a black cape with silver lining and a black badge that was similar to his with a big red "L" on it attached to her right glove. The girl groaned, sat up and opened her eyes.  
They were hidden behind her reflective domino mask, just like HIS. She ran a hand through her loose, short black hair as she took in the room. She was about fifteen, and looked slightly Asian looking, but Robin thought  
she might be part-Caucasian or Indian due to how her skin was noticeably tanner and darker, like she'd been out in the sun a lot.  
Her gaze settled on Robin's. She looked shocked. "What...what is this?" she asked, not really talking to anyone in particular. She stood and turned around slowly, looking for someone.  
The Brain moved into the light. "Are you loo-king for me-e?" The girl spun around. "You! Why have you brought me here?" "Be-cause you in-sul-ted me-e and chal-lenged me-e. I bro-ught you here to "bring" it."  
"Get her." he added, nodding to the army of villains. "Oh, dang." she muttered, as the villains attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

LARK  
Lark was so NOT feeling the happiness.  
The Brain watched as she prepared to die with the creepy french accented gorilla Mr. Mallah standing beside him.  
As the villains charged, she decided. If I'm going to go down, might as well take as many as I can with me.  
"Hi-yahh!" she yelled, swinging a hard roundhouse kick at one. The person went down and she began punching, kicking, flipping and leaping as hard and well as she could.  
Robin watched from his spot on the floor. "Who are you?" she heard him say.  
"She is the "New Girl Wonder", Bl-ack Lark. Un-fortun-ately, she must be taken." "Girl Wonder?" Lark  
had to brace herself as a huge man wearing a red mask that covered his whole face charged towards her.  
She jumped and kicked him hard in the stomach. As he reeled back, she turned and punched another enemy in the face. She flipped easily over Fang, and threw an explosive disk at him.  
Mad Mod swung at her with his cane, but she grabbed his cane and swung him around, then let go. He tumbled back and collided with Angel, Psimon and Kid Wyykyyd.  
This was all pretty good, but just then, the Brain and Mallah decided that she needed to be captured quicker. The huge gorilla charged towards her. Then, Lark heard a voice she never thought she would hear in that place.  
"Lark?" "Swift Boy! What the heck are you doing in my room?" she dodged the gorilla's fist. "The others thought you were in your room for a LONG time, so I came to investigate." "OK, change of plan! Get the others,  
try to find a way in here and help me, because I'm trying not to die or get caught-" "Lark! Hold on-" But it was too late. As she punched another villain away, Mallah seized the oppurtunity.  
Wrapping one long arm around Lark, he lifted her up as she thrashed and kicked. He squeezed. The breath was squeezed right out of her. "No..." she murmured weakly.  
Her struggles gradually got weaker, until they...stopped. "No. No! Lark!" There was nowhere to go...she was trapped...

LARK'S ROOM

THE CHALLENGER'S TOWER

SWIFT BOY

All Swift Boy could have done was watch as his teammate and leader collapsed from the gorilla's grip.  
Her words echoed through his head "Get the others, try to find a way in here and help me!..." "No. No! Lark!"  
He had brought the rest of the team, who were gathered in Lark's bedroom. Chickadee was sitting on the edge  
of Lark's bed, Kid Shadow stood to the side of her room, staring at the carpeted floor,  
deep in thought, Darkblade was leaning on the desk and Nightblaze was sitting on the desk chair, watching the screen for any signs.  
Swift Boy stood in the middle of the room. Chickadee leaned in towards him. "Again. WHAT HAPPENED?"  
Chickadee had turned pasty-pale when Swift Boy had arrived with the news. After having sprinted to Lark's  
room, she had proceeded to pump all the information about the crisis from Poison Boy.  
After all, Lark was her best friend.  
Swift Boy cleared his throat before beginning. "I don't really know. When I came in, she was in the cartoon,  
fighting against this villain army. She told me to get you guys and to try to find a way to get in there to help her.  
Then the French gorilla squeezed the breath out of her. Then the video just...paused."  
"Was there anyone else in there?" " A lady in a red dress, a teenage guy with spiked black hair  
who was being held prisoner. Oh, and a, um, what looked like a brain in a jar  
with a skull on it. It was...talking. The brain talked." " The brain," Repeated Darkblade in disbelief. " TALKED."  
"Um, yeah?" "You guys!" Nightblaze exclaimed. " The video's started up again!" The group  
clustered around the computer as it started to play again. First they saw the teenage guy with the spiky black  
hair in handcuffs being lectured by the Brain. Then they saw a red haired teenager with a quiver and an identical  
black- and-white domino mask to the other guy in a glass...tube? Column? Then a guy in a white (wait, was that a  
space suit?) pressed a button on a nearby machine. The tube/ column thing filled up with smoke, and when  
It cleared, the guy inside it had been FROZEN. The black haired guy looked on, glaring daggers.  
Then the scene changed.  
The lady in red who Poison Boy had seen before was pulling a person along beside her. A  
person who was revealed to be, as they stepped in to the light was-"Lark!" Chickadee cried out.  
Lark seemed barely conscious, her head drooping and her eyes slightly open. The lady was all but dragging her.  
At a closer look, they could see a long, thin red scratch down Lark's cheek. Her hair was tangled and her mask  
was slightly crooked. Her black shoelaces were untied and twisted together as if the lady had undone them on purpose.  
Her hands were tied behind her back.  
"It's Lark," whispered Kid Shadow. "And it looks like they've tortured her or something!"  
"Yeah, or SOMETHING." Darkblade muttered. But they all could see that he too, was outraged and  
shocked by the appearance of their friend. " We've got to help her!" Chickadee looked  
so angry, Swift Boy was surprised that her dark blonde hair wasn't on fire.  
A few seconds later, Nightblaze, who had been typing away on his laptop, looked up with a slight grin.  
"Well, there IS some good news." " Like what?"  
" I've found a way to get in."


	5. Chapter 5

LARK  
Every time she awoke, the pain resurfaced: her cheek throbbed and her body felt bruised and sore.  
She closed her eyes again, willing away the pain. After she had passed out, she guessed the Brain had  
allowed Madame Rouge to "Have fun with her." Unfortunately, Madame Rouge's idea of fun was very  
different from her own. It was fuzzy, but Lark was pretty sure that Madame Rouge had spent around 35 minutes wrapping her up tightly in her demonic, elastic arms. After being choked  
by a gorilla's muscular arm, the idea of having more tightly squeezing arms trying to choke her was  
anything but pleasant. After she tired of doing this, she had started throwing Lark into walls. "Unh!" Lark fell to the floor once again.

In an attempt to just annoy Madame Rouge, Lark had rasped hoarsely, "Is your accent French, Bulgarian or fake? I have no idea!"  
She knew it was probably stupid, but it was either that or feel like a useless, little super heroine doll. Madame Rouge  
had actually taken her comment as an insult, and had lashed out with long, pointy fingernails, leaving a long,  
pretty much invisible (but it still hurt) red scratch down her right cheek. Then she had kicked Lark into the wall. OW.  
Immediately after that, she had picked up Lark, brushed off her clothes, tied her hands behind her back with what seemed 4 handcuffs glued together (wow, she must have had a big opinion about her)  
and had started dragging her along.  
Lark knew she was probably a mess, but she didn't really care right now. What mattered was how she was going to  
help the Titans and get out of there. She opened her eyes again. OK, forget the pain. Forget the lady beside you.  
Just go! GO! She struggled hard, causing Madame Rouge to look down with an amused smile. "Ah, the leetle  
girl is avake. Don't try to escape mee. It is all over." Lark forced the rest of her body to move. "Not today!" She  
twisted backwards, out of Rouge's clutches. Then, she lashed out hard with a kick, forcing the lady back. Then  
Lark ran away with her last strength. Madame Rouge had obviously decided that if Lark didn't know where the exit was, it was no use  
to bring her, just let the 'leetle' girl run through passages until she was doomed. Rouge headed back to the main room. When Lark figured that she was far enough away from Madame Rouge, she stopped running.  
Groaning, she tried to take another step and fell on her face. The beatings and the brief run had sapped away most of her remaining energy. Killed in a cartoon, she thought bitterly. She lay on her back, and performed a backwards somersault. When she pulled herself into a kneeling position, her hands were in front of her. "Uh," she groaned again, dragging herself forwards.  
But Lark's luck was about to get even better, because as she crawled with her bound hands leading her,  
she heard one of the voices she thought she would never hear again. "Lark! We thought we would never see you again!"

CHICKADEE

Forget about the happy reunions in movies or books. This one was the one that could blow all the others out of the water.  
Lark crawled/staggered towards them, her face happy and disbelieving at the same time. "Guys!" She looked a mess,  
but at least she was alive. Before she could reach them, however, she tripped and collapsed right in front of them.  
"Oh, no. Lark!" "I'm OK. I'm OK..." And her eyes closed. Laughing, Chickadee and the rest of the team had the same  
idea at the same time. They all ran forwards and had a group hug. Even Darkblade, though he didn't look very  
happy about it. Chickadee leaned forwards and whispered in Lark's ear: "I thought you were hurt so badly. You scared  
me!" "Don't worry. I'm sorry I scared you, even though I AM kind of banged up. Literally." Lark pulled back after a few moments.  
"How'd you guys get in here? I thought it was impossible." " We found that the same tech that pulled you in to the cartoon  
was very similar to some of Nightblaze's gadgets. It didn't take us long to make a teleporting device." "Hey, hey, hey. What do you  
mean it didn't take US a long time to make it? It was pretty much Night and I." "You just think you're soooo great, don't you  
Mr. Dark Hotshot. Seriously, it was a whole group effort that-" "Alright, alright, guys! You both are lord and lady of  
Greatness. But now we should go and help the Titans." "Huh!" Went Chickadee, as she scowled at Darkblade for a moment.  
As they started walking, everyone wanted to know what Lark had been through. ("Seriously? You want to know how I got tortured? What type of people are you?"  
"It's not our fault that you scared us to death (well, most of us) and looked like you just came back from the underworld."  
"I didn't look that bad, I was just unconscious-" "And being dragged by a devil lady. And had a scratch down your cheek. Oh, and you WERE UNCONSCIOUS." "Didn't I just say that?"  
"Oh, but Lark, you collapsed when we saw you..." "Honestly, Chickadee, I don't know why they don't just call you 'Mother Goose' instead of Chickadee...") Until she finally gave up more details.  
"Well, first she threw me into the wall for about half an hour and squeezed me with her elastic arms. But I'm FINE!" She shouted, as Sparrow started to walk towards her with a half- concerned, half-murderous look on her face.  
After I started to wake up some more, she scratched my face with her pointy nails.  
Oh, yeah, then she kicked me into the wall. Fun, right? Then as we were going to the main room, I manged to escape and found you guys."  
The Challengers were just about to enter the main room, when Lark said, "Hey, guys?" Everyone turned around.  
She displayed her tied hands. "Little help?"


	6. Chapter 6

ROBIN  
It was chaos in the main room. First Cyborg had showed up with Kole and Gnarrk, Starfire had come with Bumblebee and  
Red Star and Raven had brought Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether and Bobby, their giant teddy bear friend (Long story).  
Not to mention that he had been flash-frozen the entire time. Beast Boy led the new attack with the rest of the non captive  
Honorary Titans: Mas, Pantha, Herald and Jericho.

After a while, Mas managed to free Menos and they  
unfroze all of the captive and frozen Titans. Now the battle was tense, as the Titans battled their worst enemy.  
The Challengers had joined in. Nightblaze, the boy with the dark hair and dark outfit,  
flew around, blasting at the villains with his "Nightbolts" and engaging in full-on combat with Malchior.  
Chickadee, the girl with the long dark-blond hair with long bell-shaped sleeves flung a battalion of golden feathers at a charging group of the army that lodged in the ground in front of them and exploded as she leapt so high in the air she landed on Atlas's shoulder and started bringing him down. Swift Boy, the boy with dark skin in brown clothes,  
ran in a blur, hitting villains so fast that they appeared to be knocking themselves out.  
Darkblade, the boy with the red hair dressed in a outfit with a giant sword logo on the front, swung his enchanted sword, hitting and levitating villains  
with the power of his blade and cutting off Atlas's other leg, the one Bushido hadn't sliced yet.

Kid Shadow, the boy with a dark green hood and bow started shooting trick arrows and Lark, looking  
mostly unharmed even though she had basically been tortured recently, was taking down enemies with her strong kicks and punches and throwing various items from her utility belt. AND she had a staff just like HIS except it was black.

"Hey, Bird Boy! Is Little Lark your baby sister?" Johnny Rancid taunted. Lark punched him in the face.  
She smiled at the Titans before running back into battle. Meanwhile, Robin and Beast Boy were chasing Mallah and the Brain.  
Robin landed in front of them. "It's over, Brain." "Isn't that obvious? Duh!" Said Beast Boy, crouching right beside him.  
"Some-times the best way to win is to cl-ear the fort completely." Said the Brain, as Mallah jumped clear of them. "In only  
a few mo-ments, this en-tire base shall be gone."

"It's a fusion device. And a big one!" Exclaimed Cyborg, regarding the large object in front of him. He turned and  
looked worriedly at Starfire. "I have no idea how to shut it down. We need a miracle." "No. We need a friend!"  
Starfire flew back down where the chaos was. She brought back Herald, who blew a rift into outer  
space with his horn. Cyborg and Starfire flung the device into space, where it exploded, making the base a still  
safe location.

"Beast Boy?" called Robin, who emerged carrying the Brain. Beast Boy stepped out from behind a frozen Mr. Mallah,  
brushing his hands together in satisfaction. The battle was over. They had won.


	7. Chapter 7

LARK  
"Dudes, check it out!" Beast Boy said gleefully. He tossed the brain into the cloud of ice/smoke. "Brain-freeze!" He exclaimed, laughing.  
"Uuuhhh..." Went all of the Titans and the Challengers in a huge sigh of exasperation. Afterwards, the Titans and The Challengers headed back to the Titans Tower, where it became amazingly crowded.  
Beast Boy couldn't get over the fact about how much Lark reminded him of Robin. "You're sure you're not his-" "For the LAST time, Beast Boy, I am NOT his little-" "...Little sister?"  
"Give it a rest, Beast Boy. I'm pretty sure she's not my sister." "We can pretend, right?" "(sigh) Fine." "Come on, "older brother". Can you give me a tour of the Tower?" "Sure. Let's go."  
"Hi Raven. So how's the meditation and incantations going?" "Fine, Darkblade."  
"Starfire! What's it like on Tamaran? It's pretty much like Earth on Nirmatan, except with more alien tech." "Well, Nightblaze, my home planet of Tamaran is one of the most beautiful places your eyes could ever observe..."  
"So, Cyborg? For the flat-screen computer panels, how much electricity do you generate.." "It's only around this much, Kid Shadow. Why? What do you use at your place?"  
"Hey, BB, come over here! Bet I could beat you 5 out of 5 times!'' "No chance, dude. Team Beast Boy against Team Swift Boy for the win!" "Yeah, right! You boys don't have a chance against the Chickadee!" "We'll see!"  
The Challengers were socializing with the Teen Titans, as well as the Honorary Titans.  
Lark got to meet Argent, Titans East, Red Star, Kole, Gnarrk...etc.  
And she and Robin got some time alone together as they walked through the hallways.  
"As far as I'm concerned, you and your team are Honorary Titans." Said Robin, as they entered the gymnasium. "Wow, thanks. Um, since we've got the teleporting device between our worlds, we might drop in from time to time. Is that OK?"  
"Yes. It's fine." "Great." Lark moved towards a punching bag. "So...Do you-" Then she stopped. Lark had almost said: "Do you know how much Starfire likes you? Don't let anything, even being a hero, get in the way of your relationship." But, sigh. Number one rule in other people's romantics is to NEVER push them together before they're ready. You have to let it flower on your own.  
"Do I what?" 'Do you want to...to spar a bit? I could use some tips." ''OK." "And Robin?" "Yes?" "I'm...I'm proud to be thought of as your sister, even if it's not real. But don't tell Beast Boy." "Thanks. I won't. Promise."

10 minutes later

"The Doctor Light?" Asked Starfire, confused, as the man appeared on the screen, robbing a bank. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Raven replied.

BOOM! Doctor Light emerged, carrying armloads of money. "Maybe we ought to show him what he's up against." Cyborg suggested. The Teen Titans were perched on top of a building nearby. "He is SO going to freak this time."  
Raven muttered. All the Honorary Titans and The Challengers were gathered near them, facing Doctor Light, ready for battle.  
"Challengers, CHARGE!" "Titans, GO!"


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

After the capture of Doctor Light, The Challengers had used the device to teleport back to their world.

IN THE CHALLENGER'S TOWER LARK'S ROOM

"Hey, everybody! Lark got kidnapped and tortured from watching a cartoon, we beat the heck out of the dang villain army, Robin made us Honorary Titans  
and we just saved the whole world in a computer! What's for dinner?" Asked Swift Boy. "Lasagna. With cheese." Replied Nightblaze. 'That's what we had for lunch!" "So what?"  
"Fine. Lunch for dinner it is!" And Nightblaze, Swift Boy, Darkblade and Kid Shadow exited Lark's room and made their way downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Boys." Chickadee  
shook her head in exasperation and looked down at Lark, who was gazing at the computer screen. "Don't worry. We'll see them again." She stood beside Lark.

Lark got up from the desk chair. "I know we will. And not a second too soon."

And the two girls made their way downstairs, where Kid Shadow and Swift Boy were arguing over  
which video game to play after dinner ("No, it's my game!" "Yeah, well, who bought it? ME, that's who!"), Nightblaze was typing away on his laptop and Darkblade was reading a book while polishing his magic sword and various knives.

The two girls looked  
at each other and shared a look. It was a look of sharing, of relief and knowing that however complex their world might seem, it was good to know that they were home at last.

THE END


	9. Author's Notes

Hey, reader(s)!  
This story is mostly pure fan fiction, but as you may know, The Challengers are my own idea and a new creation.  
And if you want to know more info about The Challengers, here are their real names, their nickname(s), their ages, their birthdays, their basic descriptions and their alias(es) and fellow team mates.

LARK  
Real name: Sara "Sari" Katherine Lin  
Nickname(s): Sari, Kat, Little Lark  
Age: 15/16 (2016)  
Birthday: July 16, 2000  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Dark brown

Species: Human

Culture(s): Chinese Canadian

Alias(es): Sara Grayson, New Girl Wonder, Black Lark, Asian Shadow, Crimson Dragon

Other Challengers members: Gold Sparrow, Swift Boy, Nightblaze, Darkblade, Kid Shadow

CHICKADEE  
Real name: Arabella "Ara" Elizabeth Flightston  
Nickname(s): Ara, Psycho, Kaleidoscope  
Age: 16 (2016)  
Birthday: June 13, 2000  
Hair: Darkening-to-brown, blonde  
Eyes: Blue/green/gray (changes colors)

Species: Human

Culture(s): Scottish Italian Canadian  
Alias(es): Sun Bird, Girl Flight  
Other Challengers members: Swift Boy, Nightblaze, Darkblade, Kid Shadow, Lark

SWIFT BOY  
Real name: Landon Ian Johnn  
Nickname(s): Pickle, Lando, "Robin's friend"  
Age:15 (2016)  
Birthday: January 3, 2001  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Dark brown

Species: Human

Culture(s): Caribbean Canadian  
Alias(es): Flash Junior, Speedy Boy  
Other Challengers members: Nightblaze, Darkblade, Kid Shadow, Lark, Gold Sparrow,

NIGHTBLAZE  
Real name: Robin Jack Carter  
Nickname(s): Night, Jack Frost  
Age: 16 (2016)  
Birthday: June 6, 2000  
Hair: Dark brown, almost black  
Eyes: Blue with green flecks

Species: Half-human half-Nirmatan (alien species)

Culture(s): Canadian  
Alias(es): Kid Frost, Half Heart  
Other Challengers members: Darkblade, Kid Shadow, Lark, Chickadee, Swift Boy

DARKBLADE  
Real name: Evan Grazer  
Nickname(s):Ev, Graze, The Demon, Hotshot  
Age: 16 turning 17 (2016)  
Birthday: November 15, 1999  
Hair: Red-brown  
Eyes: Light brown

Species: 3/4 Human 1/4 demon/mystical creature

Culture(s): Canadian American  
Alias(es): Echoed Slash  
Other Challengers members: Kid Shadow, Lark, Chickadee, Swift Boy, Nightblaze, Darkblade

KID SHADOW  
Real name: Matt Sui  
Nickname(s): Matthew, Will Treaty  
Age: 15/16 (2016)  
Birthday: July 10, 2000  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Dark brown

Species: Human

Culture(s): Japanese Chinese Canadian  
Alias(es): Ranger's apprentice  
Other Challengers members: Lark, Chickadee, Swift Boy, Nightblaze, Darkblade

So there you have it!

See you! Got to go fight crime now. Bye!  
Hope you liked it!


End file.
